Anga and The Beast
by Autumn Reid
Summary: My version of Beauty and The Beast. Gaara/OC. i stink at summaries just read the story. rated T for Language. DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I OWN NARUTO! I don't own Beauty and the beast either
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

A long time ago in the era of kingdoms and princes lived a young girl named Anga. But I'm getting ahead of myself a bit. You can't tell the middle of a story without first telling the beginning and what beginning would be complete without the best and most brilliant words to ever grace the reader's page. Once upon a time…

Once upon a time in a far off land there lived a prince in a castle hidden in the shade. From a young boy the prince had had everything he had ever wanted and into a young man he had grown. In a few words the prince was selfish, spoiled and cruel.

One thunderous rainy night as the prince sulked around his castle he heard a weak knock on the front door. An old beggar woman had come to his castle in search of shelter from the bitter cold. She had no money but instead offered the prince a single rose in exchange for a place to stay. The prince sneered at the gift and turned the old women away.

She warned him as he closed the door in her face to not be deceived by appearances for true beauty is found within and when he dismissed her again the beggar women sighed having found that the rumors about the princes frozen heart were true and in a flash of pale light she transformed into a beautiful enchantress.

The prince tried to apologize but it was too late for she had seen there was not love in his heart. As punishment for his coldness she transformed him into a beast and placed a powerful spell over the castle and all who were in it.

Repulsed by his monstrous form the prince isolated himself in his castle, a magic mirror his only look into the outside world. He held the rose in a shimmering glass case the enchantress had given him. She told that the rose would bloom until his 5th year under the spell. If he could find love and be loved in return the curse would be broken. If not he would remain a beast forever. As months turned to years the prince fell deeper and deeper into the depths of despair. For who in their right mind could ever learn to love a beast?

**Really short, sorry :( but before you read any farther know this. THIS IS A STORY ABOUT GAARA AND A CHARACTER I MADE UP! I personally don't see Gaara with anyone, well except maybe Neji, but I don't know how to write yaoi or anything like that so…made up character it is. I like reviews so hit me with them, but if it's anything about him with a made up character and the fact that you don't like it, get your hands off the keyboard and keep your mouth shut. Anyone else I'd love a review. Thanks -Autumn**


	2. Proposals and Books

Anga sat in the grassy meadow as the sun rose high over the newly bloomed cherry blossom trees. Her favorite time of day, so quiet and peaceful, she could leave the annoyances and worries of everyday life behind and just enjoy the sunshine and a good book. She closed her latest finished book and set it on the ever-growing pile she'd be returning later that day. As she basked in the warm summer sun soft footsteps interrupted the silence.

Anga POV

"hello Hinata" I smiled at my mousy friend. She smiled warmly back her indigo hair billowing behind her. I looked at her rosy face as she diverted her eyes, smiling she held her hands behind her back. "Whatca hidin'" I asked and she giggled handing it to me.

"Happy soon-to-be birthday" her smiled widened slightly as I looked over the prettily wrapped object. Yellow wrapping paper lay snuggly overly the object all brought together with a perfectly made bright pink bow. "i couldn't help myself i hope you like it" I slowly unwrapped it and looked over the present, a new book with a shimmering castle plastered on the front. Hinata stood waiting for my response and I could help but laugh to myself, leave it to Hinata to know just what I want.

"where on earth did you get this" I'd been looking for this book for ages now and hadn't had any luck yet Hinata swoops down and finds it without any problem. Good old Hinata.

-Third POV-

"I found it with Shino" 'wonder what he was doing with it, it's a romance novel' Anga shivered at the thought. As silence feel over them she smiled to herself sadly. Only a few days until her next birthday, it would be the seventeenth years since the day of her birth. 'seventeen years' she sighed at the thought. When you say it like that, you wonder where the time had gone. She came back to earth when a small voice called "Anga" she looked over at her smiling.

"yes, Hina" Hinata smiled. Anga had called her that since they were kids and it always made her smile to hear it. A little term of endearment.

"can I sit with you?" she looked down at the wild flowers tickling her toes. Anga snickered to herself. Hinata always was so polite even though she didn't need to ask she still did, everytime and you could help but smiled at her for her shyness.

"of course Hina" she smiled sheepishly and plopped down into the field next to me. The sun rose slowly as they sat in the warm flower field, everyday life began to ring from the once quiet village down the hill. Hinata sighed, though she loved sitting in the warm field they had work to do.

"Anga, we need to open the bakery soon" and I sighed nodding. Neither of us wanted to do it, but it had to be done. So Hinata and I both grabbed a handful of book and hobbled down the hill to the now bustling town.

Konada, a little town hidden in the leaves. It wasn't an interesting town just a little town full of little people doing little things. Everything was routine and people seemed to like it that way, unless you were anga, then you wanted to pull you hair out.

"Anga" Hinata tugged her sleeve softly and smiled when she looked at her. She lead the daydreaming anga through the havic of their everyday walks.

"hello girls" the blacksmith called.

"hello Mr. Nara" they called back

"how's Shikamaru" Hinata asked over the crowd's chatter he chuckled as he slide a heated horseshoe into the cool water.

"he's good, lazy as hell but good" just then the spiky haired devil himself came shuffling in.

"what's up" he smiled, hands unconscious sliding behind his head in a laid back manner.

"not much" Anga smiled

"how's work" he sighed to himself "a drag"

'same as usual' Hinata smiled at him too as he looked at the stacks of books in their hands

"going to the bookstore" Hinata nodded struggling to pick up a book that had fallen from her hands

"yes were-"

"SHIKAMARU! COME FINISH THESE KEYS!" he sighed

"see yeah girls, better see the women before she has an aneurysm"

"SHIKAMARU!"

"*sigh* I'M COMING" He quickly handing her the book before strappin back on his apron. "what a drag" he muttered disappearing behind wooden doors. They waved and headed to the book store down the lane.

The bell chimed merrily as they scuffled inside

"ah, girls" the gray haired book store owner called from atop his ladder. With a thud they set the books on the counter and began to place them back into the shelves. He stepped down off the ladder and smiled "finished already"

anga smiled back "I couldn't put them down, so Kakashi anything new" he chuckled at her.

"not since yesterday"

"alright" she looked over the shelves

"I'll….borrow, this one" she pulled a worn blue book from the small shelves and handed it to him

"but you've read it twice"

"It's my favorite" she smiled gliding along on the ladder "Far off places, daring sword fights, a prince in disguise"

"well" he smiled handing it to her "if you like it so much it's yours" she looked down at her favorite book

"but" "I insist, consider it to be my birthday present to you" she smiled at the older man

"thank you" she grinned as she pulled Hinata out of the store

Anga laughed as they walked down the road dodging chickens and other farm life

"Does everyone know about my birthday?" Anga smiled back to her as they walked along. "Hina, it's a-" she stopped when she didn't hear footsteps behind her. Hinata looked disgusted as she stared ahead of them saying nothing and turned to leave

"Hinata what's-" Anga shivered her creep stalker senses tingling. She sighed, there was only one person who could do that to her. "hello Orochimaru" she turning to him. The snake faced bastard wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer than she would have liked.

"Hello My Love, you look **Ravishing** today" she shivered as he and Kabuto blocked their way. Hinata gagged slightly and anga looked over.

" sorry, i just vomited in my mouth a bit" Orochimaru ignored her

"So Anga" his beady yellow eyes wandered down to her book "what's this" he snatched it from her hands

"how can you read these?" he flipped through the book quickly pulling it out of her reach when she grabbed for it.

"surely a rich man like you reads every now and then right" she asked snidely. It was true, Orochimaru and his family were one of the wealthiest families in their little town. They owned a big house in the hills away from as they put it 'the commoners'. Anga sighed in frustration "Orochimaru give me my book" she asked reaching up "please". He smirked down at her

"I love it when you beg" he purred seductively. Hinata ran for a trash can and anga followed holding back her indigo hair. 'I know how you feel' she looked back at the stalker snake man behind her winking 'I want to vomit too'

"what do I have to do to get the book back" Anga asked. There was no way in hell he would give it willingly and it wasn't lady like to kick his scaly ass in front of his friend.

"oh that's easy" he pulled her closer their noses only inches apart "Marry Me Love" another round of puking from Hinata and a quizzy look from Anga followed. 'oh now I'm definitely going to throw up'

"um that's really sweet but…" she trailed off 'oh screw being nice' "No." Kabuto looked from the fruit stand, shocked

"you're denying Lord Orochimaru"

"hey you there, Lacky...Shut Up" she turned back to her friend as she cleaned out her mouth. 'yep oroichimaru will do that to you' he strengthened his hold on her "you dare deny me?" he asked angrily

"well I said no, so, yeah I guess I am. Now let me go" he squeezed her closer "how listen here-"

"HEY BUDDY!" her knight in shining armor called. They turned to see her spiky haired friend coming down the road

"what did you say commoner"

"Are you deaf and stupid or just stupid, the lady said to let her go" Orochimaru growled "fine" he let her drop harshly. "But, know this I'll have you as my wife if it's the last thing I do" Sasuke helped her up as Orochimaru stormed off Kabuto scuffling behind.

"you okay"

"I guess" she dusted her pale blue skirt off before reagusting her snow white hair into a small bun.

"Hinata" Sasuke moved closer and she smiled slightly

"I'm fine but anytime I see Richie Rich I just feel sick to my stomach, if you were to marry him I think I'd have to kill you" Anga smiled at her serious face and looked at her watch

"I just want to forget this entire thing, can we just open the bakery and say nothing of this ever again". They nodded in agreement and with a click of the lock and a turn of the key they began the start of a new day.

**Wow, that was a lot longer. How you likin' it so far? I'm a person for detail so my stories may have it. Yeah Sasuke and Hinata are her friends. Hinata is one of my favorite charcters and Sasuke, I just always saw him as the best friend kind of guy. Orochimaru, that was just obvious. Review please, BUT BE NICE DAMN IT! -AR**


	3. Blizzards and Prayers

After several minutes the shop was in full swing. Sasuke ran from the oven and around searching for quote "the FUCKING SUGAR!" as Hinata skipped around avoiding splattering flour (Sasuke) and the occasional tossed egg (again Sasuke is a klutz).

"Hinata" Anga called from the front

"Yes!" she piped back

"Cake 3" she ran to the counter to grab her icing and nozzles.

"I got it" she piped as she began icing the wedding cake.

Anga handled the crowds "yes Mr. Polin, you cake is almost done…Okay Mr. Longstride, two small chocolate cakes pink flowers got it…Be right with you" she ran to the kitchen "Sasuke stop making a mess, or I'll, AHHHH" she screamed as she slipped in the water. "Uh god SASUKE!" she sighed standing "well I'm a mess and I need two carrot cakes and five chocolate truffle cakes"

"WHO THE HELL NEEDS SO MUCH CAKE!" he shouted from the oven

"just bake it" she grabbed a cake from Hinata "thanks Hina" she ran to the front to hand the man his cake and listened as the doorbell chimed "come again" she shouted and attended to the slowly dwindling people who for some freakin' reason need their cakes right now! A crash from the kitchen and she fumbled in "Hinata be more ccarefULLL!" she fell with a thud in the icing "damn it people" she looked over her icing covered pants and groaned

"Damn klutz, go change your skirt. Me and Hinata will cover" she nodded before running out towards their wooden cottage in the distance

Three minutes later Anga came home to an explosion. After several minutes of panicked sassing she opened the basement doors to breath in a lung of smoke. "Daddy are you okay" she squinted through the thick smoke to see her father's ash covered face sitting next to an odd looking contraption.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Are you alright"

"Just dandy why"

"You just blew up a machine"

"You act as through that's something new" he was right, her father was an inventor and a good one…some of the time. He had great ideas for inventions and boy was he persistent. But he was more of a big picture guy and his inventions tended to…blow up in his face. But he was an inventor none the less and he strived to create.

"Dad I think you should call it a break" he looked at her wide eyed

"But the fair is tomorrow I have to finish" he glared at the machine venomously and Anga couldn't help but smile. 'That's my father for you' "I'll never get this hunk of junk to work" he continued to glared as Anga hugged him smiling

"Yes you will, and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow" he rolled his eyes "and become a world famous inventor" he snorted slightly

"you really believe that" she nodded dusting off her father's clothes and white hair "regardless, I'll never get this damn contraption to WORK" he kicked it in frustration and with a thud, a screech and a wail the machine sprung to life and began chopping the wood in front of it. "It worked?" Anga ran for cover she waited as he father stared dumbfounded.

"It worked?" Anga smiled when the explosion didn't come and her father practically jumped for joy. "It worked, IT WORKED!"

"What worked?" came a voice from the hall

"Itachi?" the older man came in from the hall

"What worked" he asked again.

"MY MACHINE! IT WORKS!" he pranced around squealing like a school girl

"Kanami, please I'm very happy for you but you're an adult" he beamed at the Uchiha man.

"You're only as old as you feel" he skipped around pulling out his cart and with their help pulling the machine onto the wagon. "I'm off to the fair Anga. Make sure Sasuke doesn't burn down the house" she waved to her father until he disappeared into the fields.

"Anga" she turned to him smiling "why is there icing on the back of your skirt" she looked down

"oh I forgot what I came here for" she followed Itachi back into the house wondering how the others were doing in the bakery. After changing she shouted her goodbyes to Itachi and ran down the tall hill to find her answer

(-line-)

"I still don't understand how you managed to set the cake on fire **in the freezer**!" Anga shouted to her tired friends.

"Look man I don't know how it happened. I'm still astounded myself" Sasuke kicked off his blue boots and plopped down on the couch next to his brother. They all sat in silence for a minute before Sasuke groaned "screw this, elephant in the room I'll do it. What are we going to do about Orochimaru" Anga groaned turning face down on the love seat

"I thought we weren't going to-"

"Well Itachi's here, we should ask for his impute"

"We're not doing anything, I told him no so it's no" Hinata snorted softly brushing her indigo locks out of her eyes.

"Anga, we all know that's not going to work. He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants" Sasuke groaned

"I don't know why you don't just let me castrate his ass with my safety scissors" Anga could help but shivered at the thought. But that was Sasuke for you, sick minded as ever. 'I blame horror novels' but his torturous thoughts only seemed to go to Orochimaru. He seemed to favor scissors of all things for some reason. Anga didn't dare ask why. She groaned again as Sasuke turned and looking her dead in the eye

"If he so much as touches you again, I'll go to jail for murder" Anga chuckled because knowing Sasuke he would go to jail for it.

"Oh and another thing, where's Kanami?"

"He left to the fair, an invention worked" Itachi informed.

"Well I'll be damn" Sasuke snorted "miracles do happen" Anga tossed a pillow at him and turned to Hinata

"What's wrong?"

"How long ago did he leave?"

"A few hours ago why" she looked over to the windows

"It's supposed to snow really badly" she poked her index fingers together as Sasuke opened the curtains

"it's a blizzard right now" Anga stared at the falling snow trying to disguise her worry but of course the all seeing eye of Itachi Uchiha still managed to find it

"He'll be fine" she nodded "oh course. He's a smart man. He'll know to stop if it snows too much" she waved a hand to dismiss the conversation "he's fine" Sasuke looked over to Hinata eye brow raised

"It sounds more like you're trying to convince yourself rather than us" Hinata nudged him and smiled assumingly to Anga

"You're right Anga, for all we know he may be at the fair already" Anga nodded

"I'm going to make some tea" she practically ran from the room and the subject all together. Filling the tea kettle she made a silent pray to any deity that would listen for her father's safe return.

**Oh a blizzard! What's gonna happen? Who knows, I especially don't. Who knows where this story will go. Brought Itachi in as well. Just had to, he seemed like a cool character so I brought him in as a 'nice' older brother. Well let's continue shall we -AR**


	4. Imprisoned

"Sea breeze, where the heck are we?" the black horse whined in response and continued trotting down the foggy dirt road.

'why do I have this weird feeling something really bad is about to happen' Kanami shivered at the thought and as if on cue a lone wolf howled in the blackened distance. He looked around

"This feels like the beginning of a horror novel" he mumbled to himself as they trotted silently down the road only the occasional clacked of the metal from his machine to break the silence. He looked around again and turned to the road up ahead. He moved to his lantern and lit a match. He lit the antique lantern and looked around. The minute he did he wished he hadn't, because a pack of foaming mouthed wolves stared back at him growling. Sea Breeze whinnied loudly as he took off down the road dragging Kanami with him. They shot forward faster than a speeding bullet the wolves on their heels all the while.

"Faster Sea Breeze" he snapped the reins and Sea Breeze sped forward. Kanami looked back to see the wolves right behind them nipping at Sea Breeze's legs. He forced him to move faster, through blueberry bushes, over bridges, and over a frozen river. All seemed well until with a defining crack the seemingly solid ice broke from underneath them sending them falling into the bone chilling water.

Kanami kicked and buckled until he reached the other side of the ice the wolves gaining on them. Sea breeze whined as he hopped onto dry land Kanami shortly after him. "Come sea breeze" he hopped onto the horse and together they sped off fewer wolves chasing after them than before. They ran several miles through the snow and mud until the wolves finally had them cornered "sea breeze calm down" he whinnied in fright raising to his hind legs "Sea breeze wait no don't" he screamed as he was tossed off of sea breeze and into the unforgiving mud with a thud.

Kanami groaned to himself looking around the spinning world. 'My head, sea breeze we need to' he looked around the dark dense forest

"Sea breeze" he managed to whisper. He began to shiver as he trudged through the cold winter snow. Popping his color up he pulled it on closer and hid him from the chilling air hell bent on making him freeze to death outside.

"Sea breeze" he whispered shaking like a leaf. 'well this can't get any Freakin' worse' he sighed pressing forward until a throaty growl came from behind him 'the universe just freaking LOVES to prove me wrong' he didn't even look behind him, he just ran. Past the fields and the trees all the while howls and snorts and pants could be heard behind him. 'So this is how I die.' He looked around as he ran, jumping hedges.

"Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. Do not trip" he tripped on the undergrowth "FUCK" he looked around as the pack charged forward.

"Alright, alright where to go" he looked around frantically and headed for the open field. 'What the hell is that" he didn't give it a second thought as he barreled down the stone road, over the dividers and to the castle gates. 'If they catch me I'll be PISSED' he leaped through the iron gates like a racer to the finish line and slammed it shut behind him.

The dogs snarled as their teeth hit cold iron and with an angry howl they ran off to find their new dinner.

"Yeah, YOU BETTER RUN!" He called after them and looked around. 'A castle?' the Victorian features stood proudly in front of him and he sneezed 'I should get inside' he agreed with himself and, with a shiver, he hobbled through the tall snow to the tall castle above him on the fogged hill.

(-Line-)

" Anga. stop. pacing. you're giving me a headache" Sasuke groaned tossing a pillow at his worried friend. "I can help it" she cried catching the pillow and hugging it against her chest.

"Worrying will get you nowhere" Itachi stated as Sasuke jumped

"Where the hell did you come from"

"Well from our mother obviously" he snatched the pillow from Anga to toss it at Itachi. Anga whimpered and Hinata wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Get some rest, I'm sure father will be home soon" Anga smiled at her words of comfort.

"I'll try" she plopped onto the couch and laid her head in Itachi's lap

"Nii-san" he looked down at her and chuckled. It was always funny to him when Anga and Hinata called him that, though he wasn't actually their older brother (and Anga actually had an older brother, she called him Nil-san too but she didn't get to see him often so Itachi took over his role) He was practically their older brother as well he'd known them since they were infants and they'd grown very attached to him. He loved them both just like they would and little sisters he couldn't help but smile when they called him older brother.

"Yes Imouto"

"Do you think he's alright" she looked up at him; large green eyes staring into blacken ones. He honestly didn't but…

"Yes Anga, I believe he's fine. He'll be back in a few days and worrying will get you nowhere so you might as well not think about it" he sipped his tea and Anga turned his page. He combed his fingers through her hair and smiled warmly. "He'll be fine" she nodded believing him and closed her eyes but deep down inside something screamed otherwise.

(-Line-)

"Naruto I swear to god if you light me on fire one more time" Kankuro trailed off shaking his wooden fist at him in anger.

"Aw did it hurt"

"You know damn well it hurt you bastard!" Kankuro growled

"What did you call me?" Naruto screamed

"A BASTARD" Kankuro screamed as his ass caught fire. He screamed running straight to the kitchen and hopped into a pot

"Get out of my soup!" Choji cried tossing utensils at the two as they ran back out Naruto cackling like a witch the entire time.

"That's not funny Naruto" Kankuro glared as the candle head

"I know… IT'S HILARIOUS" Kankuro glared harder at his idiotic friend and with a sigh went to apologize to Choji.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Who could that be at this time of night" with a creak an older man waked shyly into the house

"Um hello" his meek voice rang through the hollow halls. "I-I don't mean to in-intrude but I lost my horse…" he cautiously made his way through the darkened room to the main room.

"Oh, a guest, wonder what he's doing out here" the man's voice rang out again

"I seemed to have lost my way. I-I was attacked by wolves and my-my horse" he babbled on

"How sad" Naruto thought aloud and Kanami looked around

"Hello? Is someone there?" Naruto hopped forward

"Yes sir" Kanami looked around "down here" Naruto blinked as the man looked down at him fish eyed. He screamed falling backward "calm down, you act as though you've never seen a candle before" Naruto hopped onto the man's chest. Kanami looked around

"I-I-I have, j-just not talking ones" he rubbed his eyes 'oh I'm so dreaming I have to be' "candles. Don't. Talk"

"And neither do clocks but here we are" Kankuro sat on the windowsill arms crossed.

"It must be hallucination or something. There's no way this is actually happening" Kanami shook his head but the figures still remained

"You're not dreaming buddy were actually here" Naruto looked around for a towel.

"So what are you doing outside in the blizzard" Kankuro handed him the towel as he whipped his neck and face

"I was headed to the fair and my horse" he trailed off looking out the window "my horse, we were attacked by wolves. I'm sorry to intruder, are you the master of this castle"

"Nope, master Gaara is somewhere around here" Kankuro tossed the towel into a hamper.

"Probably sulking in a corner feeling sorry of himself" Naruto added as he added wood to the river rock fireplace. He set a torched finger onto the wood and a small fire began.

"Come, sit" Kanami followed him to sit on the comfiest couch in the world and smiled "thank you you're a very gracious host" Naruto nodded.

"Naruto" Kankuro whispered "if Gaara finds out about us housing this man" he trailed off shivering. Tsunade rolled over pouring a cup of tea for him

"Incredible" he took the cup gratefully smiling down at the talking candle and cloak 'wait until the children hear about this one'

Several cups of tea and a biscuit later, Kanami was much warmer. "So where are you from" Tsunade asked as she poured the tea into a tiny chipped cup.

"Do you have any children" Kanami looked from the teapot to the candle.

"I'm from Konado and yes I have five actually" he pulled out a small colored picture pointing "this is my adopted son Sasuke he's sixteen, this is his brother in the background Itachi he's twenty just graduated from collage, this is my adopted daughter Hinata she's sixteen as well and this is Neji her cousin he's 19 and off in college. And this is my other daughter Anga also sixteen"

"What a beautiful family, is she you're biological daughter? She looks like you. " Naruto pointed at Anga.

"Yes she's my biological daughter but I've had them all since they were born" he smiled down at the picture

"They're really-" the door burst open and everyone cowered in fear. The fire disappeared and Kanami froze as a shadow towered over him on the couch. He felt hot breath heat his skin and he dared himself to turn, He immediately regretted it. He wanted to scream but it wouldn't come out of his throat. Above him towered at seven feet. Sandy arms knocked over the oak table smashing it against the wall. Black sclera wrapped around golden irises glared menacingly at him.

"What are you doing here!" the monster bellowed shaking the room with the power of his voice.

"I'm s-sorry, m-my horse"

"You shouldn't have come here" the monster tossed the chair with the flick of his wrist, separating the last bit of furniture between them. Kanami looked around; all the exits were covered by the monstrous figure in front of him. 'I am so FUCKED!'

"I'm sorry" he couldn't help but whimper "I-I meant no harm" he looked over the beast in front of him

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" he stalked forward Kanami cowering like a child

"I-I-"

"Oh, so you've come to stare at the BEAST!" he pounced grabbing Kanami by his leg and dangling him upside down

"Master Gaara, please he has a family"

"What" Gaara asked angrily

"He has a family" Naruto handed him the picture and Gaara looked it over. 'A happy little family' it made his blood boil. He shook Kanami violently as he tossed him over his shoulder

"Please don't kill me" Kanami begged. Gaara chuckled darkly

"Kill you? And get my nice wood floor dirty? No, no, no, I'm not going to kill you" everyone sighed in relief "to the dungeon it is"

"Wait Master Gaara" he turned hate filled eyes to Naruto "I-I was just thinking-"

"-then stop before you hurt yourself" he stomped out holding a kicking and screaming Kanami over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The door slammed behind them and the room grew silent as the darkness set in

(-Line-)

Anga steered in her sleep as Itachi combing his fingers through her snow white hair. He couldn't help but frown as she whimpered like a kicked puppy.

"She looks so sad" Hinata brought in Chamomile tea and scones. Setting down the tea she looked to her sleeping friend. "I wonder what she's dreaming"

**So what's Anga dreamin? I'm not tellin' (Hee hee hee) couldn't think of a new beginning so this is it the story will change as it goes along. Update coming later. For now gotta go to the drawing board and write the next chapter if this damn story-AR**


	5. Anga's Dream

Anga's POV

My eyes opened to darkness. Cold stone lay under me and water droplets dripped from above. 'Where am I?' I looked around to see nothing.

"Where the hell am I"? I called out into the dark void "HELLO!" I shouted out

"Anga?" a voice called back. The voice seemed familiar to me.

"Daddy?" i stood as my eyes as the void seemed to warp into a damp dark dungeon. My father appeared and I ran to his side.

"Anga, it's you. How did you get here?" he grasping through the iron bars for my hands.

"Daddy how did this happen to you?" I took his hand as he coughed harshly into his other hand

"Anga, I want you to leave this place and never return"

"But da-"

"You can never come to find me" he took my other hand as I shook with anger.

"Who did this to you? Where are you?" I felt a soft tear trickle down my face as I held my father's cold hands. "You're sick you could die. Why can't I come to find you?" he looked down sadly before looking up with pleading eyes

"I can't let you get hurt. I could never forgive myself" I squeezed his hand as he sighed "this person holding me, it's a beast"

"A beast?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yes a terrifying horrible beast" I could feel him shaking with fear

"Daddy I can't just leave you like this"

"Yes you can. I'm old I've had a good life"

"But I-" the sound of a steel door erupted through the dungeon. My father looked around bewildered as a thick sandy hand with long black claws yanked his windbreaker

"ANGA!" he cried as he was dragged away

"Daddy" the door slammed and he was gone. Silence came as the only reply. "DADDY!" my voice echoed through the returning void "DADDY" I ran through the darkness full sped never seeming to go anywhere as my voice echoed around me at an earth shattering volume "DADDY! DADDY!-"

"DADDY!" I screamed shooting up and straight into an unsuspecting Itachi with a head butt.

"OW!"

"Dammit, Anga are you alright" I couldn't help but shake violently

"M-My f-father h-he-" I shook harder as Itachi set down his book and pulled me closer

"It's alright. Tell me what happened" I looked up at his worried face and opened my mouth only to let out a sob and crumple into a teary mess in his arms

(-Line-)

"Well that's an…odd dream" Itachi looked deep in thought as he sat with me and Hinata on the couch (I woke them up with my crying)

"Wait so Kanami was taken by a beast" I nodded as Hinata cuddled me tightly

"man I'm going to call the asylum" Hinata threw a kunai at him

"Sasuke now is not a time for joking" Itachi informed and Hinata nodded "look at Anga she's terrified" he sighed plopping down next to me

"It was just a dream Anga it-"

"No!" I protested pushing him away "it wasn't a dream. I could feel the water trickling onto my head; I could feel his cold hands" Itachi looked perplexed

"What did it look like?"

"Come On! Of all the people in the room, the one time I depend on my level headed brother you're as crazy as they are!" Itachi ignored him

"I don't know all I saw was a sandy colored hand with long black claws when it dragged him out of the dungeon" he nodded

"What are you thinking Nii-san?"

"I've heard rumors, at the time I thought they were just stupid rumors, about a 'beast' that lives in the woods"

"So?"

"So" he patted me on the head a grave look on his pale face "If what Anga dreamed is true, as well as these rumors…Kanami may have been taken by a beast" I couldn't help but blink staring up at Itachi. All I could think of was my father having been taken by a beast in a dark dungeon waiting to die and I made me sick.

**Sorry it's so short. Well they figured it out thanks to a certain someone's dream. I personally like where this story is going. Anyone else out there agree? Couldn't really think of a way from them to come find out about Kanami other than the original version and I've stuck to close to the original story so for now I'm thinking outside but pressed right up against the box :D. New developments in the next chapter until then-AR**


	6. I hate musicals

"So Dad was really taken by a beast" Hinata couldn't believe it as she pulled Anga into a comforting hug. Sasuke sighed pushing aside his tea and walking into the closet

"What are you doing" Anga called, a crash boom and bang later Sasuke came out with a pitchfork and torch

"As much as I don't want to believe it, Kanami may have been taken by a beast so" he tossed Anga the torch "LET'S KICK SOME BEASTLY ASS!" Hinata swatted him with a book

"Idiot"

"I agree with Sasuke" everyone turned to the older man as he looked off into his own. "but we need to think about this. Kanami, though it may seem a stretch, may have been captured by a beast and he cannot escape on his own so-"

"SO WE GET SOME PITCHFORKS AND GO KICK SOME ASS" Anga snatched his pitchfork out of his hands

"Stop before you hurt someone" she handed it to Itachi he nodded

"Let's do this in a less barbaric manner" Sasuke looked puzzled

"What, dynamite?" Itachi swatted him with a book

"Idiot, I have a plan"

Itachi's plan was really simple actually, follow Kanami's trail, find where he's being held and if possible save him. If not come back and get help. But then again most things are easier said than done.

"Alright you all know the plan right. If it gets too dangerous you're to come back" Anga nodded pulling her white hair into a bun as they set up the wagon. Sasuke grabbed his lock picking bag and they were ready to go.

"Be very careful" he repeated for the thirteenth time. Anga nodded helping Hinata onto the wagon and Itachi watched as they disappeared into the dark forest just as Kanami had days before. He sighed getting together the preparations for plan B through G together all the while hoping they'd return home safely.

(-Line-)

Hinata swung her legs off the side of the wagon and the rode their way down the bumpy dirt road. She began to hum a small tune to herself and sang:

"Were not safe until he's dead  
he'll come stalking us at night  
set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite"

"What song is that?" Hinata smiled innocently at Anga before she giggled

"I just made it up" she turned back to the road and continued:

"He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free"

Sasuke hopped up lighting his torch

"So it's time to take some action girls  
it's time-to-FOL-LOW- ME!" (Anga-"wow")

He turned smiling his face only lit by the light of the torch's flame

"through the mist, through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride  
say a prayer, then we're there  
to the doorway of a dungeon  
And there's something truly terrible insidddeee"

He jumped to Hinata who screamed out in fright

"It's a beast; he's got fangs razor sharp ones.  
Massive paws, killer claws for the feed.  
Hear him roar, see him foam,  
but we're not coming home,  
'till he's dead, **GOOD AND DEAD! KILL THE BEAST!"**

He stabbed the pitchfork into the air "Sasuke I think you should sit down" Anga looked at him slightly worried. 'He's finally snapped'

"Get your torch, mount you horse (Anga- "were in a wagon dumbass")  
through your courage to the stinking place.  
We're counting on Sasuke to lead the way.  
Through a mist, through the wood,  
where we see an ancient dungeon,  
something's lurking that you don't see every day (Hinata- "oh my")  
It's a beast, just as tall as a mountain,  
We won't rest 'till he's good and deceased.  
Steady fourth, tally ho! Grab your sword, grab your bow!  
Let's get on and here we go!"

"Sasuke sit down!" He ignore her prancing around the wagon

"Bring your Guns  
bring you knives  
save your children and our wives (Anga- wtf?)  
So save our village and our lives!  
LET'S KILL THE BEAST!"

Hinata cowered slightly and Anga rolled her eyes as they trotted down the paved road

"I hate musicals

(-Line-)

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Sasuke kicked the rocks in frustration. They'd been searching for hours and the tracks had done cold.

"Sasuke bring it down two levels. You're tiring me out with your enthusiasm" Anga made a mental note to put him on Ritalin. Itachi would approve. "Hina did you find anything" she looked around. Hinata had always had the best eyes out of all of them.

"Is that a castle?" Anga and Sasuke turned to the direction Hinata was pointing

"Looks like it, maybe they've seen Kanami" Sasuke grabbed his pitchfork and scissors.

"No we have to be nice" Anga looked over the castle as they approached it "unless they have dad in a dungeon then you're allowed to do anything you like" Sasuke grinned evilly snipping his scissors.

"Now how exactly are we going to do this" Hinata turned to the others

"I have an idea"

"Does it involve torture?"

He grinned innocently "maybe…"

Anga rolled her eyes "I don't even want to know" she sighed creeping to the side of the large castle.

**Finally made it to the castle. Had to add the mob song in, the idea wouldn't leave my head imagining Sasuke singing and dancing is always fun xD. So what is gonna happen? Who knows! Until the next chapter-AR**


End file.
